movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shet and Charles' Wedding
(One lovely morning in Mongoose City) (the sun is shining) (Animals gathered around the outside cathedral) (and waited patiently) Russell: If my ears hearing me, It's quite a crowd here. Merl: Charles De Girl is being wed. Russell: Oh. Nice. Who's the lucky mouse? Homer: Not a mouse at all. Just a smart translating meerkat. Pickle: No way! Actually, He's Shet Meerkata! Eds: Cool. (BOOM! Title appears) (Shet and Charles' Wedding) Bubbles: Or nickname, Charlotte. Blossom: That's what Shet calls her. Buttercup: Si. Dexter: Sounds like a nice name. (Song starts) (and plays) Pickle: There's a party here in the city, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Charlotte and Shet are gonna have a weddin' Gull: There's a party here in Mongoose City, everybody will be there. So if you're an engineer or a controller, do something with your stuff. You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Merl: You shouldn't wear outfits that are naughty! Pickle: No nasty tricks that are not good. Lillian: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy Stephenie: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through. There's a party here in Mongoose City, so we will go to paint the town Tongueo: There's a party here in the city, So I'm goin' to paint the town Rompo: If you want to see what colors are, follow me around. All: Shet's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Anderson: My buddy's getting married and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Dexter: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs. Johnny Bravo: You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen But none of them compare to what this Tigger: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Courage: The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting. The Tabby-Cat Sisters: There's a party here in the city, And it's got us all aglow Pooh: If a street rat could have come so far, maybe I can do it Guano: Sure, Nothing to it. Jenny Wakeman: There's a party here in Agrabah, but we're not sure that we'll go Agrabah? More then that. Jenny Wakeman: There's a party here in Mongoose City, but we're not sure that we'll go. For although the bride is la de dah, the groom is awfully low. Stephen Squirrelsky: And now we take you down to the town square Where everyone has celebrated all night long Ernest Jr: Without Lionel and all his malice, everybody's happy What could possibly go wrong? Stephen Squirrelsky: Why should something go wrong? Sandy: Because he could be sending more baddies to try and stop us. Gangreen Gang: There's a party here in Mongoose City, and we're gonna rob 'em blind Mojo Jojo: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Fuzzy Lumpkins: Got it. Fat Albert: There's a party here in Mongoose City and the loot is pouring in. I like this wedding stuff so far. Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Gerald: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Zack: And valets who will carefully park for you Psy: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Panda: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Mushu: There's a party here in the city Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Mikey Simon: Where is the groom? Narrator: Meanwhile. (meanwhile) https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Buzz-Lightyear-of-Star-Command-The-Adventure-Begins/Movie?id=31537 7:20 (with the baddies) Zayne: Anything? Jose: No. Zayne: Oh, He's really going to hate this. Ronald: Oh. Poisonous Snake: Anything? Boar: No. Poisonous Snake: Oh. He is going to hate this. Kentucky: Uh, what should I tell him? Tim: About another hero wedding is happening. It's Shet and Charles De Girl getting married. Bull: We- Teresa: Just can't help it. Jackal: Oh! He's not gonna like this at all. Trevor Sr: Oh! Not what?! Trevor Jr: He's here! (Choke) Eliza: Oh dear! Slade: He really hates it! Jasper: He'll get cross with us! (Lionel came in) Horace: He's here now! (Grins) Barker: Uh, hi, boss. Dim: Mr. Diamond. It's ashamed that is another wedding day for the heroes and we just can't... (BONK!) Dim: Oh! My bad. Bazooka: That smarts. (Later with Shet) (who is depressed) Narrator: Flashback (At Taco Shet's) (however) Shet: I know you're not a Mexican mouse. Charles: I'm a French mouse. Shet: I see. I eat Tacos, But you don't, I know. Charles: That's what you feed to other heroes. Shet: Since you're beautiful, I got one thing to say. Charles: Yes? Shet: Veux-tu m'épouser? Charles: Translate it, please. Shet: That's in french. Charles: For what? Shet: In English, Would you like to marry me? Charles: Why, of course, I will. (Shet grins) (with joy) Narrator: End of Flashback (Shet sighs) (happily) Robert: Hey, Groom. You're gonna be late for your wedding. Tanya: What's the matter with you? Slappy: Having cold feet? Rocky J. Squirrel: That sounds bad. Shet: No. Skippy: Then what? Bullwinkle: What's wrong? Shet: Hold on guys, there's something I need. Johnny Bravo: Well, That's a nice sombrero. A straw styled one. Kinda old. Shet: Hold it. This is for the wedding. Dexter: That sombrero? Shet: It's something that is belonged. Sandy: But you're african and hebrew. Shet: I know. Even though I like countries. Dexter: Oh. A tourist guy. Aren't you? Shet: Yeah. To learn lots of languages. (Song continues) Shet: There's a party here in Mongoose City, and the party's all for me. Just look you guys at where we are, and how are dreams have come to be. Charles De Girl: There's a party here in the city And I can't believe it's true After all this waiting, here we are We'll finally get so say, "I do!" Shet: I never ever had a real family Charles De Girl: I never ever had a real true friend. Both: Someone who could just understand me... Merl: Hey, Come on, Shet! We gotta get on with this! PPGs: Hooray! Gull: There's a party here in Mongoose City, And it's starting right away. (POOF) Pickle: Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star Hey, come on, it's your wedding day! HTF Characters: Shet's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Aladdin could've come so far... Bill Cosby: They're finally gettin' married! Anais: They're finally gettin' married! Boss: Look at all these presents! Charles: We're finally getting married! Jigglypuff: Jiggly, Jigglypuff. Shet: I'm finally gettin' married! All: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Mongoose City!! Kittens: Hooray! Eds: To the party in the city! Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Rocky: The party's going on now! Gotta party! Gotta party! Help me, I can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! I... Andrina: That's enough now. Rocky: Sorry. Katrina: That's okay. (Later) (sometime) Farmer Macusoper: Why do you have to walk in the opens while I suffocate like an animal? Red Guy: Someone has to keep a cool head, Farmer Macusoper. Farmer Macusoper: Nobody's gonna lose a life from big disasters. Red Guy: We'll get more baddies to help us. And it might work this time, I'm sure. Rice Krispies Ad- Seattle (1993)Rice Krispies Ad- Seattle (1993) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mORinn2P0Mg (News was on) PPGs: Good beautiful morning. Blossom: We're in Mongoose City. Bubbles: For the wedding of Shet and Charles De Girl. Buttercup: Yeah. Let's go. Ed: It's amour for Charlotte. Edd: And a romance for Shet. Eddy: Oui. Dexter: There will be more spoofs that we should do. Tanya Num-Nums: Makes me wanna wear Hello Kitty's princess dresses. Andrew: I want to see more trains and boats. Blossom: What do think about weddings? Fester: They're wonderful. Yakko: Uhhh.... Wakko: They look great. Dot: Me too. Christopher Robin: Exactly. Blossom: Who knows which love couples are gonna be married next? Bubbles: Maybe during spoof travels. Buttercup: Yeah. Who knows? Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Courage: And hopefully we might do video game spoofs if we're used to them. PPGs: Whoa! Slappy: We'll just have to wait and see. (News ends) (and stops) Shet: Will this start any minute? When will she get here? (waits patiently) Owl: Relax. We can use any preachers any time. (Shet seems thoughtful) (Trumpets blows) Psy: Aha. She's here. (she gasps) (Trail of flowers leaves behind) (on the paths) Tigger: Oh, Look. It's a special moment. Piglet: See? (Bear roars and gets pushed away) Rabbit: Get that bear outta here. Eeyore: See? Pooh: Sorry about that. Christopher Robin: Silly old bear. (We looked back) (and gasped) (Charles appears) (at last) Shet: Oh my gosh. She's is hermosa. Valiant: That's right. (Charles walks up) (toward Shet) (The Twin Pinkpaws saw this on TV) (and felt puzzled) https://drive.google.com/open?id=15dkUf4QW7vvlIwFrHeBwfZupyfD3yfQT Penelope: I can't believe it. We've seen chipmunk Chris and Angelina's wedding last year and been humiliated by their twin sons. Let's just give up, I say, We don't wanna harm their sons. No you say, We gotta show them who's mean, We don't trust the baddies after all, We'll teach the chipmunk a lesson... Priscilla: Enough! We'll hopefully be working for the baddies by joining them. Courage: It's really magical, I never get heartbroken. I won't. Big C: Neither will I. Shet: Well, This is it. Charles: The big moment you've all been waiting for. (Owl clears throat) Owl: So we are here for two love interests, who have come to this very wedding. Daggett: Yes? Norbert: So? Owl: And It's Chancellor Meerkata and Charles De Girl. Prince Max: Yes. Shet: Shet if you please. Charles: Yes, please. Ernest Jr.: Get on with it. Owl: Okay. Alright. Fester: Gees. Owl: I'm on it. Now let me see... (Founds the line) Owl: Now, the couple, here is a mouse named Charles, and a meerkat named Shet. Shet: Okay. Owl: Ahem. Shet. Do you Shet take Charles De Girl to become your wedded wife? Shet: Si, Senor. Owl: And do you, Charles, take Shet to be your most beloved husband? (Shet grins) Owl: I pronounce you husband and wife. Charles: Yes, I do. Owl: Good. For as much as Shet and Charlotte... have consented together in holy wedlock... and have witnessed the same before God and this company... and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other... and declared the same... by the giving and receiving of a ring... and by joining of hands... l pronounce that they be man and wife together. ln the name of the Father... and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. Eds: Hooray! Owl: God the Father, God the Son... God the Holy Ghost... bless, preserve and keep you. The Lord, mercifully with his favor, look upon you... and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace... that ye may so live together in this life... and in the world to come. And may you have life everlasting. Amen. All: Hooray! Fluffers: Amen. Cuties: Amen. Owl: Go ahead now. (Charles and Shet obey) (They kissed) (and hugged) (Bells ring) (louder) Dwarfs: Hurray! PPGs: Yay! (Song plays and begins) (and starts) (Shet and Charles place their wedding rings on each other's finger) (and are finally married) Voice: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away An enchanted moment, and it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, oh yeah It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That this twisting kaleidoscope It moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Can you feel the love, the love? Can you feel the love, the love? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It is enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best (Song ends) (and stops) (Mandark saw this on TV) Mandark: Man! I can't believe another wedding has come. (HIM sees this and turns off the TV) HIM: How could this be?! (SNAPSHOT) (the photo is taken) Narrator: The next day. (the next day) (Lionel seen the headline) Lionel: Well, well, well. Just another headline about another wedding to be heard about. Poodles: Get use to it, Dearly. Lionel: I know, honey. I get it. (Trevor Sr seen the headline and growls) Trevor Sr: No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be! Another wedding? Such nonsense! Trevor Jr: Dad! (Looks at him firmly about his temper) Trevor Sr: I know, I know. Just remember my temper. And cool it. (Mouseysqueaky reads the headline) Mouseysqueaky: Most impressive. No offense. But I can't believe it. (Brick reads it and bust a bubble): NOOOOOOOO!!!! Not again! Boomer: Yet another wedding to be heard of. Butch: Easy. This is not time to lose our heads. Brick: Yeah, you're right. I guess I've got to cool it. (Melman Seed-son reads it) Melman: My my. Another wedding. Way to go, Shet. (Sylvester reads the headline) Sylvester: Well done, lads. You're doing well. Shet: This head line is magnific. Charles: Pretty cool too. Shet: Te amo. Charles: Exactly. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Shet Meerkata Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Weddings